


I Thought You Were A Dream Come True

by mooney57400



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finally confesses his love for the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were A Dream Come True

Character: Sans

Fandom: Undertale

Prompt: 26. “I thought you were a dream come true.”

You watched as the Sans stood in front of you, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. He had asked you to meet him in front of your house. Of course he would, you two were neighbors. 

Ever since Frisk had fallen and set the monsters free, Sans and Papyrus stuck to you the whole way from learning how human society worked to...well...you guess until the end. 

“Y/N...” Sans had started before huffing quietly, He took a moment to recollect his thoughts before staring straight into your eyes, “when i first met you... i thought you were a dream come true. you were-are everything that i want.” He said, his confidence never wavering until her looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

“out of every human and monster in this place...youre the only one that i want to spend my time with.” He said, now standing right in front of you, your bodies almost touching. 

You felt yourself take a sharp breath in and your face flush. You had a crush on San the very first time you met him. You fell in love with his insanely bad puns and the way he was so caring towards his brother. But you saw how troubled he really was. How he hid behind a wall of bad jokes to hide the pain. 

“i know that at any moment i could lose all of this. i could lose you. and that’s why im saying this.” He said before pausing for a moment. “i love you Y/N.” He said before taking your hand in his and placing it against his teeth, in what could only be a kiss. 

“Sans...I love you too.” You said immediately. You felt breathless as you saw Sans’ face light up and his signature lazy grin crossing his face. 

“would you want to...go to grillby’s tomorrow?” He said confidently. You smiled at him “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you want more or want to request anything please feel free! My Tumblr is nerdyreaderinserts.tumblr.com


End file.
